


Body Heat

by phantisma



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-22
Updated: 2008-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Slash...Colby and Charlie stop on their way to a crime scene, and interrupt a robbery.  When they get stuck in the freezer, how will they keep warm?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Heat

Don was going to kill him.

Dead.

“Don is going to kill me.” Colby moaned beside him.

“What?”

Colby sat up, rubbing at the back of his head. “Just saying.”

“This is hardly your fault.” Charlie rubbed a hand over his face and looked around them. The freezer was small, and cold. “I was the one who wanted to stop.”

“And I let you.” Colby climbed to his feet, jumping up and down to get his blood pumping faster. “You should move around.”

“You shouldn’t, you probably have a concussion.” Charlie stood, and reached for the back of Colby’s head where he’d taken the blow.

Colby ducked away. “I’m fine.”

“He hit you with a—“

“Charlie. I’m fine. I need to find a way out of here.”

“I tried.” Charlie crossed his arms, trying to keep warm. They’d only been in the freezer for twenty minutes, but he could already feel the cold seeping through his shirt.

Colby tried the door, pounded on the window. It was clear they’d interrupted a robbery, though where the other patrons of the small store had been taken was still a mystery.

Suddenly Colby was behind him, wrapping arms around him.

“Um…Colby?”

“Body heat. We’re going to need it.”

Charlie breathed out. He was definitely warmer, just not exactly in the way he imagined Colby meant. “I…I, um…got Don’s cell before…” He wasn’t sure what he’d been going to say. He was very aware of Colby’s hands, rubbing down his arms. Very aware of Colby’s body, pressed along his back. “I—I’m not that cold.” Charlie darted forward.

He didn’t look up, but he could feel the bemusement. He could feel himself blushing, his face red and warm. He could try to tell himself it was the cold, the freezer…but he knew it was a lie.

Colby was closing in again. “Am I making you nervous?”

“A little…I mean…the situation. The situation has me a little on edge.”

Colby had him crowded into a back corner, between two racks of frozen slushy mix. “Just the situation?”

Charlie nodded, knocking his head against the wall. “You…we should be…thinking about getting out.”

He couldn’t read that look…that one there…it was concern and commonality and—right there his thoughts took a steep freefalling dive as Colby’s face ceased to have any resolution at all…too close, too hot, too hot…and he remembered he used to have words…big words even, but now all he had was lips…wet, steamy hot lips that pressed against his and made his words dissipate into the cold air.

Charlie managed to get a hand up…a single finger, but instead of stopping, Colby sucked that finger into his mouth. “Um…wet…and freezing temperatures…probably not…”

He licked his lips as Colby’s eyes met his. There was an intensity there he didn’t remember seeing before…at least not directed at him. Charlie was starting to hyperventilate. “Colby, I…”

Colby’s hand was in his hair. “Anyone ever tell you, you talk too much, professor?”

Charlie giggled, actually giggled. “Don…all the time…”

“Shut up.”

Charlie opened his mouth, but before he could say anything it was invaded by Colby’s tongue. This was nothing like kissing a woman, not even Amita. She never did _that_ with her tongue. Charlie wasn’t sure if he was trying to move away or move closer, up on his tip toes, his hands trying to find purchase and ending up on Colby’s chest, fisting around his tie and lapel.

He was breathless when Colby finally ended the kiss, breathless and flushed from head to toe, his mind reeling aimlessly, careening from theory to the feeling of Colby’s hands on his face. He licked his lips. They tingled. He found himself leaning into Colby as Colby pulled away, his eyes closed, his lips open.

Colby chuckled, but took the hint, coming back for more, pressing Charlie into the wall. “You’re not going to freak out on me, are you?” Colby whispered in his ear.

Charlie had to clear his throat to make the words come. “No. No…not freaking out.”

“Good, because I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time.”

“Charlie!” Don’s voice was muffled behind the thick freezer door.

Colby’s head dropped forward. “Ah, saved by the bell.”

Charlie shook his head lightly, pressing his lips to Colby’s quickly before darting under his arm to pound on the door. “Maybe the next time, we could skip the life or death situation?”

Colby’s smile was crooked and his eyes danced with delight as he turned around. “Next time?”

Charlie blushed even deeper red and rubbed a finger over his lips. “Oh, definitely.”


End file.
